RWBY-pleasant
by necromantic 247
Summary: Val and a long time friend are transported to the world of RWBY to combat an enemy they thought was long gone, will they survive the coming storm, will Remnant be the same, read to find out (I suck with summaries) Rated T may change
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my second attempt at writing a decent RWBY fic so please read and review and tell me what you guys (and gals-not sexist) think**

RWBY pleasant

Chapter 1

Jason Scythe walked down the halls of the sanctuary, he was in one of the best moods people have seen him in since before Valkyrie left to put some distance between her and the family she felt she had almost destroyed, Melisa and Desmond Edgley missed their eldest daughter dearly and little Alice was looking more and more like Val with each passing day, Jason smiled a small sad smile, he and Val had been friends ever since he was brought over from England to help deal with Baron Vengeous

_*Flash back_*

_He walked off the plane his dual Gladius short swords hidden underneath his armored clothing, he had been asked by Mr Bliss to help a certain skeleton detective and his partner track down Baron Vengeous, as he made his way through customs he collected his bag containing his spare clothes and toiletries, he plucked them from the conveyor belt and made his way outside where he was met by Mr Bliss._

"_I trust you have been informed of the situation?"_

"_Yes" Jason replied seeing no need to say anything else_

"_Very well, get in." without another word the two sorcerers got in the car. After an hour's drive they pulled up outside the Irish Sanctuary, he was escorted in by Bliss and brought into what seemed like the council room, after a minutes wait Thurid Guild walked in accompanied by the dynamic duo, Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain._

*_Flash back_*

After that meeting he had accompanied them on their investigation and become a good friend to Val and a great headache for Skulduggery and he had become a permanent member of the little group even fighting with the Irish sanctuary in the war instigated by Ravel. _Fucking idiot if you ask me_ thought Jason bitterly glad Ravel was dead.

Jason walked round the corner and stopped just before he impacted Skulduggery's chest.

"Ah you're here."

"Are you honestly surprised?" replied after a moment to get his balance under control

"pfft of course not, nothing surprises me" Jason just face palmed and sighed

"Your apparent awesomeness aside is Val back."

"Of course I'm back." Jason looked behind Skulduggery and there stood Val an ear to ear grin plastered on her face.

"VAL!" Jason practically screamed and immediately enveloped the poor girl in a bone crushing hug

"GYAH. PUT. ME. DOWN" she punctuated each word with a slap on the back, which Jason didn't feel through the armored hoodie Ghastly had once made him. Satisfied Jason released Val who wheezed in a ragged set of breaths.

"I've only just got back and already someone here is trying to kill me, maybe I should have stayed away" Jason rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry Val, how was living in the desert in America?" he said hoping to change the subject

"Hot, dusty exactly the kind of things you'd expect the desert to be." Jason pinched the bridge of his nose

"Okay I walked into that one, what I meant was how was it in terms of what you did and what happened." Val took the next few minutes explaining how she got by on the farm in America and how she had a boy from the local town fetch her the daily necessities then she told him about the pair of criminals that came after her and how she fought them off, explaining everything to the poor mortal lad and Skulduggery coming to collect her.

"I bet the poor lad was scared shitless when he found out." He got a slap on the back of the head curtsey of Skulduggery

"OW… what was that for?" Jason asked rubbing his head while Valkyrie snickered at her friend's misfortune

"Language Jason"

"Yes mum." If Val laughed any harder Jason swore she would literally bust a rib, finally getting her giggling under control Val took in a deep shaky breath

"Ahh It's good to see something's never change."

"Some do however" the group turned around to see China Sorrows approaching them she was stunning in an elegant white dress that stretched down to her legs and hugged her figure.

"China, going somewhere at this hour?" Jason asked an eyebrow raised and the faintest of blushes on his face, Val gained a small evil smile on her face, _oh I'm going to enjoy teasing him_.

"Unfortunately yes I've been asked to attend a meeting over dinner with some of the other Grand mages to discuss the upcoming festival to celebrate the unification of the worlds sanctuaries under one banner." Jason remembered that, after the war all the sanctuaries of the world felt in secure so in a bold move they all decided to merge to become one giant sanctuary run by a council made up of 10 grand mages elected each year, somehow China seemed to always to get voted in, each sanctuary kept domain over their respective country but all sanctuaries were now multi-national.

"When did this happen?" asked a confused Val

"While you were away, but enough about politics, I believe there is a certain family that wants to see you" Val was about to say something before she was tackled to the ground by a blur of white.

"STEPHANIE" screamed little Alice as she hugged tightly on to her older sister, the two were then enveloped in a hug by their parents, Melisa and Desmond.

"Steph, it's so good to see you" Melisa practically sobbed into her daughters shoulder.

"Lungs… being… crushed… need… air" choked out a flustered Valkyrie, releasing their family member the three edgleys stepped back allowing Val to fall flat on her face.

"I can breathe" she sighed in relief causing everyone to laugh at her.

X

Jason stood outside under a moonlit sky, it was peaceful out here, the same couldn't be said for inside the Edgley house, who knew a drunken Valkyrie would be such a party girl. He blushed slightly remembering her flirtatious attitude towards him during her drunken state, after which Skulduggery had stopped her from drinking any alcohol, that still didn't stop her from grabbing a pie from the table and slamming it into Fletchers hair, the screams of shock and outrage followed by the chase that Fletcher gave Val had everyone in stitches and Tanith had recorded the whole thing.

"Jason you out here" came the familiar voice, he turned his icy blue eyes to see Val walking towards him, less of a sway in her step, _At least she's sober now… soberish_

"Hi Val what you doing out here."

"Just wanted some fresh air is all" she looked to her feet and said something that made Jason's heart skip a beat.

"I think I fancy you" The blazing blush Jason had on his face was thankfully hidden by the shadows he stood in. He stood silent for a few moments and Val began to worry _what if he says he doesn't like me like that, have I just ruined or friendship_ she looked down but looked up when she felt a hand cup her chin, she wasn't expecting his lips to meet hers, her eyes widened momentarily before she relaxed allowing the kiss to take her. It was a magical moment, that was completely ruined by certain blonde

"Awww so cute" Val and Jason turned so fast it's a wonder they didn't get whiplash. Tanith stood in the door way her phone out recording the whole thing, Val was about to say something when Tanith's expression became worried, she pointed and shouted.

"BEHIND YOU!" Jason and val spun around in time to see a figure in black lunge at them, suddenly everything went white and then nothing.

X

Tanith watched the figure lunge at her two friends then in a flash of white the three of them disappeared, she raced back into the house to tell Skulduggery.

X

**Well that's a wrap, next chapter we get to the RWBY universe, if you are wondering about Jason (what he looks like and his discipline and that sought of stuff) don't worry everything will be revealed in time.**

**Jason: I hope so I don't like the idea of being kept in the dark about my own appearance**

**Me: aw quite your whining**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of RWBY-Pleasant. I would like to say that I have no fixed update schedule due to work, life and other projects I have running so I will update when I can, what's up Rubes?**

**Ruby: are we in the story now**

**Me: yes Ruby you are**

**Ruby: *squeals in delight***

**Jason: what are we getting into?**

**Me: you'll see *evil grin***

RWBY-Pleasant

Chapter 2

Ruby Rose opened her eyes groggily as she sat up in her bed, her eyes still half closed she made to get out of bed… temporarily forgetting she was on a bunk bed

"AHHH" *Thud* two of her team mates immediately shot up in bed causing them to smack their heads on the beds above

"OW" Weiss Schnee and Yang Xio Long said in unison, Blake Belladona who had been reading her 'special' book looked over to her team mates and saw them rubbing their heads and back respectively.

"Well good morning to you three too" Weiss and Ruby glared at her and Blake could feel Yang's glare through the bed.

"If 'I' had a book right now it would be bouncing of your head for that comment" said Weiss in an annoyed tone, Blake merely shrugged knowing the Heiress's threat was empty.

"Painful risings aside, did everyone else sleep well?" asked Ruby innocently as she stood up brushing down her nightwear. The girls were about to reply when a large boom was heard coming from the direction of the Emerald forest.

"WHAT ON REMNANT WAS THAT!?"

X

"I swear to god when I find that asshole who ruined mine and Vals moment I'm gonna knock his teeth down his throat" Jason growled, he rubbed his head attempting to stave off the migraine, he opened his eyes and found himself staring up at a light blue sky he made to get up but felt a sharp pain in his side, _a few ribs cracked or broken, nothing too serious_. He looked around and found himself in a rather large crater surrounded by bright green trees, _hmm I don't think I've ever seen trees like that before_.

A rustling came from nearby and he turned his head to see Val limping over he could see from where he was laid that her foot was twisted at an unnatural angle.

"Ah there you are, I've been searching for half an hour on this frigging foot of mine," she nodded down to the damaged limb before promptly collapsing on her backside next to him.

"Well I think I might have some of those numbing leaves in my pocket, I don't have many though so go easy on them." Val dug her hands into Jason's pockets and pulled out a trio of said leaves, popping one in her mouth Val sighed in relief.

"Better?"

"Better" Jason nodded before he took one of the leaves off her and popped one in his mouth letting the numbing effects dull the pain in his side. Getting to his feet Jason suddenly grabbed hold of Vals foot and twisted it back into place, despite the numbing effect of the leaves Valkyrie growled in pain

"Sorry had to be done" Val glared at him as she got to her feet

"So where do we go now" asked Valkyrie anger and pain laced in her voice before Jason could answer a low growl was heard from behind them, turning round the pair saw a black wolf like creature covered in bone like armor approaching them.

"Well this is new" dead panned Valkyrie

X

Ruby and her team were moving quickly through the Emerald forest, after the massive boom that had been heard from the forest professor Ozpin had dispatched multiple teams, including team RWBY, to try and ascertain the reason behind the phenomenon. Ruby and Weiss were in front walking quickly in a north easterly direction, Blake and Yang were not far behind. Ruby and Weiss were discussing what could have caused the noise they all heard.

"Maybe it was the military testing something"

"In the middle of the Emerald forest?"

"Why not it's safe-ish and easy to monitor"

"But Ozpin would have been informed"

"Oh yeah" Ruby and Weiss continued their debate while Blake and Yang walked behind them in silence. Blake stopped suddenly

"Do you guys hear that" the group stopped and they heard what sounded like fighting.

Moving quickly the group made their way in the direction the commotion was coming from.

X

Jason actually had a smile on his face despite the fact he was fighting for his life, _Val always said I had a disturbing lust for battle_, the pain in his side numbed by the leaf and adrenaline Jason moved with the grace of a cat, his dual wield Gladius short swords cleaving through the black wolves that seemed to pour out of the forest. His armored hoodie which was the source of his necromancer magic resisted all attempts to pierce of tear it.

Ducking a swipe Jason wrapped his fist in shadows and punched the wolf on the Jaw shattering it and sending the wolf sprawling, he then waved his arm wide sending a blade of shadows slicing through two wolves that had attempted to flank him. Smiling he shadow walked behind another wolf and plunged the blades into its back before spinning in front of it and slicing it's head off Jason dodged to the side as Val let loose with a stream of lightning that turned another unfortunate wolf into a charred black lump of burnt meat and bone. Jason chuckled as he saw Val mirror his earlier move as she ducked wreathed her hand in magic and then launched an uppercut into the wolfs jaw sending it cart wheeling into another wolf knocking the two down, she then sent her lightning forth killing the two monsters in one go.

Jason turned around in time to see the last wolf make its way out of the forest, larger and definitely stronger than the other wolves he could tell it was the alpha of the pack, still grinning like a mad man Jason sheathed his swords and brought his arms over his chest in an x shape, the wolf charged and Jason flung his arms out wide sending tendrils of shadows shooting out his hoodie's torso section and impaling the large wolf then grabbing the tendrils Jason pulled them in different directions tearing the wolf into pieces.

"That was needlessly violent" Valkyrie scolded

"Eh what can I say I'm a sucker for big finishes" Valkyire proceeded to sigh and slam her palm on to her face. Jason chuckled and was about to say something when he sensed something behind him

"We've got company" Jason turned as Valkyrie looked up to see 4 teenage girls enter the clearing.

X

Blake Belladona considered herself a hard girl to shock, she had seen a number of things in her time as a member of the notorious white fang terrorist group, but these people had managed it. There was the boy in a black hoodie with a crimson hood and sleeves, black jeans and what looked like black military style boots, he had two short swords sheathed at his hip and was staring at her and her group of friends with pale icy blue eyes set beneath a head of black hair which was spiked at the front.

The girl was wearing a black jacket with a red streak running down the sleeves, dark jeans and boots, her long dark hair framed her pretty face and her dark eyes watched the group curiously.

Having seen the whole fight unlike her team mates including the points where the pair utilized their bizarre semblances, Blake decided to try and be civil with these people… Weiss on the other hand.

Drawing Mytrensatr Weiss directed it at the pair in front of the group and declared in a loud voice

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Blake cursed her team mate when she saw the boy smile, she had seen that smile on his face earlier, when he had been massacring the grim that were strewn around the area.

X

Weiss Schnee pointed her weapon at the two strangers in front of her deciding to get the point across that they were not to be messed with, she was waiting for their response when she noticed the boy smiling, this infuriated the white haired heiress, _the nerve of him to think_... she never finished the thought.

In an instant a swarm of shadows consumed the boy much to the heiresses shock he then reappeared directly in front of her swinging a fist covered in shadows, it hit her on the Jaw and she saw her world spin before everything went black.

X

Ruby recoiled in shock at what just happened, the boy had practically teleported around 30 meters and had knocked Weiss out with one punch to the jaw. Still shocked she watched on as an angry Yang charged the boy he brought his arms up blocking the strike without even a wince of pain the boy ducked under Yang's next strike, he waved his arm wide sending a wave of shadows crashing into Yang who was sent flying back. A tendril of shadows snagged her leg the boy grabbed it and pulled causing Yang to fly towards him, straight into his out stretched fist once again shrouded in shadows.

Forgetting he wasn't alone Ruby was unprepared when her world suddenly spun as something that felt like a freight train slammed into her Jaw her world darkened and went black as well.

X

Blake saw her team mates get devastated and knew right then what she had to do

"Please stop we didn't want to fight you" she shouted the boy looked up from the unconscious Yang as the girl stepped away from Ruby who was sprawled on her side also unconscious.

"Well I couldn't take that chance, your friend pointed her weapon at me, where I'm from that is not a typical way to say hello." Blake nodded her head.

"Weiss was being a bit over zealous please we didn't mean any harm towards you."

"Then why are you here" the girl inquired

"We were sent to investigate a massive explosion that we heard" the boy looked around the area exaggeratedly.

"Well you found it but that doesn't explain your friend's icy attitude" _if only he knew_ thought Blake

"Weiss isn't the most friendly of people so when she saw you she immediately thought of you as a threat, and decided to try and make it clear that we were not to be messed with" Blake cast a glance at her friends "in hind sight that was probably a bad move"

"I would say so Miss Belladona" Blake whirled round to see Professor's Ozpin and Goodwitch behind her one with a calm look on their face the other glaring at the pair in front of them.

"Professor Ozpin sir"

"I take it you are in charge around here" asked the girl

"Yes I am Miss…"

"Cain… Valkyire Cain" Ozpin looked at the boy

"Jason Scythe"

"Well Miss Cain normally I would have you and Mr Scythe locked up for attacking my students but given Miss Schnee instigated this I will let it slide this once" Jason narrowed his eyes but said nothing

"While I am sorry for having to incapacitate these girls it was only in self defense" said Valkyrie Ozpin nodded and looked over at Goodwitch

"Now we would like you to come with us to Beacon where we can get everything cleared up we would like you to accompany us" Valkyrie looked at Jason who nodded his head

"Sure we'll go"

"Good now I would like you to put these on for our safety as well as yours" said Goodwitch holding up a pair of hand cuffs.

"Oh for fucks sake not again" *Slap* "OW damn it Valkyrie" Jason rubbed the back of his head

"Be nice"

"Yes mum"

Blake looked at the odd pair, _This year just got a hell of a lot more interesting._

X

**And that's a wrap for chapter 2**

**Ruby: owowowowow**

**Yang: unngghhhhh**

**Weiss: *massaging a massive bruise***

**Me: how are you guys?**

**Ruby: My Jaw hurts**

**Yang: Did I get hit by a truck or something**

**Weiss: *silence***

**Me: *nervous chuckle* yeah sorry but it was so much fun to write.**

**RWBY: *death glare***

**Me: *trembling uncontrollably* someone please help.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I LIVE so yeah I am back with another chapter of RWBY-pleasant and I would like to say one thing… PLEASE REVIEW. I don't know whether what I'm doing is any good or if it is shit.**

***WHACK***

**Me: OW damn it Weiss what the hell**

**Weiss: watch your language mister Ruby doesn't need to hear that kind of language**

**Ruby: *covering her ears***

**Me: Christ your worse than my mother**

RWBY-Pleasant

Chapter 3

Jason and Valkyrie walked down the halls of what appeared to be a very large school if the uniforms were anything to go by.

The 3 girls that Jason and Valkyrie 'neutralized', as Jason put it, were taken to the infirmary while the remaining one accompanied the duo and the pair of teachers to professor Ozpins office. As soon as they entered the office Ozpin closed the door and sat down behind his desk, Glynda Goodwitch stood to the side and Blake stood behind Jason and Valkyrie who had took the two seats in front of the desk.

"Now then, since we can now converse in a civilized manner…" Jason arched his eyebrow as he lifted up his shackled hands "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is professor Ozpin headmaster of beacon academy."

"What academy?" Jason asked perplexed

"Beacon academy, the most prestigious school meant to train hunters and huntresses to fight the creatures of grimm." Spoke Blake slightly concerned about the duo's mental well being

"What on Earths a Grimm" Valkyrie asked questioningly. Ozpin looked at Valkyrie strangely.

"I'm sorry but what do you mean by Earth."

"You know the planet that we are currently living on" Glynda and Ozpin shared an unsure glance

"I'm sorry but we are on the planet Remnant"

"…"

X

Jaune Arc was carrying a very delicate piece of equipment for Professor Oobleck, he was nearly at Professor Ooblecks room and was about to open the door when.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

Jaune shocked by the sudden noise dropped the equipment that proceeded to smash on the floor

"uh oh"

X

Valkyrie screamed the sentence at the top of her lungs so suddenly that Jason actually fell backwards in shock.

"Um a little help please…anyone?" Blake lifted back him up into his chair. "Thank you… um"

"Blake" Jason arched an eyebrow and looked to Val

"I thought that was a boy's name" that got him a slap on the head from Blake "Ow sorry jeez" Ozpin looked between the odd pair in front of him.

"Yes well, as I was about to say, we are not on Earth, as you called it we are on the Planet Remnant" Ozpin briefly wondered if the duo in front of him had escaped from an asylum for the mentally unstable.

"Okay, so just to straighten this out we are not on earth?"

"No"

"Okay, just making sure."

"Please could you tell us how you got here?"

"Well me and Val were in the backyard of her house during a party celebrating her return after 5 years in a country called America"

"We were having a… moment when a man in black grabbed us, all we saw was white before we woke up in that forest you guys found us in." Jason came to a quick realization

"Wait Val do you remember the time you were shunted by Silas Nadir."

"Yes what does… oh not again." Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other curiously while Blake arched an eyebrow

"Okay, let us try to explain what we think has happened. Back where we come from there is a thing called magic, and certain people who are able to access it are capable of training in different disciplines."

"I for example am a necromancer, or death practitioner, necromancers have their magic stored in an object, in my case this hoodie, which allows us to use shadow magic." Blake's eyes widened slightly behind the duo, _that's what he was using, I thought it was his semblance_. Ozpin who had seen his 'shadow magic' on the cameras hidden in the Emerald forest was surprised as well.

"I see, and what about you miss cain, what is your discipline." Val looked nervously over at Jason

"We don't know, she was an elemental but after an uhhh… incident, her magic manifested into a weird discipline which she is still getting used to, that was part of the reason she left for America, that other country I mentioned earlier. Any way one such discipline is the ability to shunt people into different realities, which could explain how we got here." Ozpin could tell they were hiding something but didn't want to press any further he did however have something in mind for the duo, and Glynda was going to hate him for it.

"If I may ask what are you going to do now?"

"We don't know, before when I was shunted I had some of Silas's magic running around in my body which would shunt me back and forth, however the one who shunted us here only gave us a one way ticket." Valkyrie said a slight frown on her face

"Well I have a proposition for you, I have seen that you two are capable fighters against the creatures of grimm…"

"What are those, you didn't tell us"

"The beasts you fought earlier"

"Oh"

"… and we are always looking for people to help us fight them."

"Why do you need to fight them?"

"Because the only thing they seem to want is mankind's total destruction" _that sounds familiar_ thought Valkyrie, Jason narrowed his eyes as he could guess what the proposition was

"Let me guess you want our help while we are here don't you"

"Yes and in return you will have a place to stay and daily meals, however since this is a school you will have to attend it as students" Blake and Glynda both had expressions of disbelief on their faces as Val and Jason thought for a moment, they didn't really have much of a choice besides learning a little bit about this world couldn't hurt.

"Okay sure I don't see why not."

"Excellent, I welcome you to beacon, however due to your… aggressive introduction I think it would be prudent for you two to be chaperoned while you are on Remnant, as such when they have recovered you will be watched over by team RWBY, Miss Belladona I believe your team mates are awake by now could you tell them the news." Blake nodded as she left deep in thought.

"Now, Miss Goodwitch will show you to your dorms, your first class begins tomorrow at 9am don't be late." The pair nodded as Glynda led them out Ozpin leant back in his chair and sipped his coffee, _This year just keeps getting more and more interesting_.

X

Blake was silently fuming about Ozpin's decision, _how could he, the two of them almost killed my friends and he just… just_.

Blake opened the door to the infirmary with more force than necessary causing it to slam into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL?" the nurse practically screamed at Blake who glared at her causing the nurse to become quieter. Walking down the row of beds she came to her team mates all were awake but they were still in bed recovering from the short but brutal beating they had been given.

"Hey guys how are you feeling?" asked Blake as she drew near.

"Like I just went twenty rounds with a pissed off Yang" mumbled Weiss who was still recovering from the punch to her Jaw

"Ditto" said Ruby and Yang just nodded her ascent both with a bandage over their Jaw

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but… well"

"What is it?" asked Ruby in concern, Blake took in a deep breath

"Ozpin has made the two people who attacked us students at Beacon and we are officially their chaperones."

"…" silence for all of two seconds

"WHAT!" the three girls screamed in anger

"WHERE IS OZPIN I'LL KILL HIM WITH A RUSTY SPORK!" Raged Yang her eyes burning crimson

"How could he do that did he see how dangerous they are!" Ruby nearly screamed

"Surely he has gone mad I mean we all saw what happened right!" Weiss raged

Blake just stood there in silence waiting for them to calm down slightly.

"I'm afraid it is true" they all looked up to see Glynda Goodwitch stood there with two people stood behind her, they couldn't tell who they were due to the way the shadows of the room concealed them. "The pair have been taken into beacon as hunters and you are to be their chaperones and I think you should meet them." The 4 girls could tell Glynda didn't like this one bit, but their attention became focused on the reasons for their ire as they stepped into the light.

"Girls I would like you to meet Jason Scythe and Valkyrie cain, they are to put it bluntly not from remnant." Three of the girls looked incredulously at Goodwitch so Blake elaborated

"Apparently they were transported here from another world."

"I still don't like them" said Weiss

"Oh put a sock in it frosty knickers" Jason retorted, Yang, Ruby and Blake stared wide eyed at Jason.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. ME!" Weiss screeched her hand reaching for Mytrenaster, Jason saw this and simply smiled.

"Alright stop it Jason, we've already made a crappy first impression as it is without you antagonizing our chaperones." Valkyrie scolded, Jason frowned at her but remained silent. Val then turned her attention to the 4 team members in front of her.

"Look, we are really sorry about the way we 'introduced' ourselves when we first met, well I am any way I don't know about bolts for brains here…"

"HEY!"

"But if you guys will forgive us we promise we will make it up to you in any way we can."

"How about you guys go home and leave us alone" suggested Yang venomously

"Nothing I'd love more goldilocks but we don't know how to." Drawled Jason Val looked at him angrily.

"Stop being an asshole or I will shove my boot up your arse." Jason paled slightly and remained silent. "Good boy." Jason scowled at the remark

"Well I'm all for forgiving people but after what happened, I don't know" Ruby remarked

"Well how about we try to make it up to you guys, while I've been stood here I've noticed that the 4 of you are capable of wielding magic."

"Magic" RWY asked skeptically

"Wait you can see magic?" asked Jason surprised

"Yeah didn't I tell you?"

"No"

"Oh sorry, but as I was about to say magic is what allowed us to perform the feats we used during our fight." Val explained

"That wasn't your semblance or your aura?" asked Blake curiously

"Sorry don't know what those things are" replied Jason with a shrug

"How about we show you guys how to wield your magic as a sign of goodwill?" asked Valkyrie RWBY looked nervously amongst themselves, then back at the pair in front of them

"Okay yes for now, but if you try anything we will put _you_ in the hospital." Warned Yang which only made Jason smile

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

X

**And there you have it chapter 3 is up, I hope you guys are enjoying it and… AGHH**

***THUD***

**Ruby: thankyouthankyouthankyouwegettousemagicohthankyou**

**Me: what?**

**Yang: she's thanking you for letting us use magic in the story**

**Me: oh. You're welcome? I guess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello boys and girls Necro here and welcome to the 4****th**** chapter of RWBY pleasant, I would like to take this moment to say thank you readers for being patient with my updates but this is a side project while I work on my more popular mass effect story so I will be updating that more often than this. Now then let's-**

**Ruby: don't forget disclaimers**

**Me: UGGHH why though people know the only thing I own is the story line and my OC**

**Ruby: do the disclaimers or else *unfurls crescent rose***

**Me: Sheesh what's got your knickers in a twist did Weiss reject you or something?**

***cue primal scream of rage followed by Ruby chasing me out the house running past WBY, Val and Jason***

**Weiss: what did we miss?**

RWBY-Pleasant

Chapter 4

Ruby eyed the new hunter/huntress duo in front of her with suspicion as were the rest of her team mates, after being discharged from the infirmary team RWBY and the new pair that had rather aggressively entered their lives had made their way to the cafeteria to grab something to eat, since they were forced chaperone the dynamic duo team RWBY were forced to sit with the pair, and they loathed every second of it.

The dynamic duo were chatting with each other like this was a normal thing for them, getting trapped in a new world, but for us the atmosphere was _weiss _cold, _damn you yang and your damn puns_, thought Ruby.

Blake was absentmindedly stirring her tea as she read a book, or appeared to be doing so she was actually eyeing the two sorcerers near her making sure they didn't try anything.

Yang was glaring daggers at Jason her fingers drumming a steady rhythm on the table as her mind raced with vivid images of how she would more than likely castrate and vivisect the young man.

Weiss was silently fuming behind her book the insult Jason had delivered her clearly having gotten under her skin and Ruby couldn't blame her, _I'm surprised Jason is still alive after calling Weiss frosty knickers._

Ruby for her part was munching happily on a plate of cookies as she made silent observations of her team mates and their new acquaintances. The pair was having a discussion about somebody called Skulduggery and how he would apparently find a way to help them they hoped but from where Ruby sat they didn't sound very hopeful. The peaceful if tense silence between her team mates ended when Yang spoke.

"So you two are you a thing?" it was clear Yang was trying to antagonize them, and quite frankly I couldn't blame her. Valkyrie arched an eyebrow while Jason just cocked his head to the side as he directed his icy gaze at Yang.

"I don't know are we a thing Val."

"Well I did admit my feelings to you and you kissed me before we were sent here so I would imagine we're more than friends."

"Aye but you didn't ask me out."

"Oi don't blame that on me you haven't said the words either arsehole."

"Not my fault you were the one who realized their feelings first you cheeky bitch." Ruby could see her team mates grinning like Cheshire cats as the duo fought before them and she had to admit despite her caring nature seeing them two bicker is the least they deserved after nearly breaking her jaw.

The duo glared at each other for a few seconds when suddenly they cracked a smile at each other.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No but I've kissed you."

"Yeah and I needed mouth wash afterwards." The pair burst out laughing leaving team RWBY utterly confused, _how could they insult each other so casually like that_ was the thought going through RWBY's minds.

"So to answer your question Yang yes we are a _thing_ as you like to call it" said Val as her chuckles died down

Yang nodded in silence her attempt at aggravating the duo having failed. Jason caught on to this

"What's wrong goldilocks hoping to get a reaction?" Val glared at him but his word successfully provoked Yang.

"Yes actually since you've got here you've been nothing more than a gigantic pain in our ass and have taken every chance offered to insult us, on top of that you put me, Weiss and my FIFTEEN YEAR OLD SISTER IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL" the hall goes quiet as Yang's blazing crimson eyes bore into him, he remains silent so she continues "You have done nothing but hurt me and my friends since your arrival, you are a fucking asshole who only seems to care about the little slut who-" she got not further

Like a flash of lightning Jason darted forward grabbed Yangs head and slammed it onto the table RWB are too shocked to move at the sudden violence, Weiss recovers first and is about to berate the young man when she sees his face and her expression shifts from anger to fear.

It is the very definition of hate, mouth formed into a hateful sneer, the shadows that make up his power seeping from underneath his hood which cast the upper part of his face in shadow save for his eyes which are glowing with burning fury.

"Listen to me you little bitch" the voice is ice cold and carries a very subtle tint of anger, but most disturbing is that it is not Jason's voice it has a deeper and more sinister tone. "If you ever say anything like that again or hurt Val in any way it won't be the hospital they send you to next time, it will be the morgue, you can insult me all you like but Val is off limits." Yang has gone deathly pale, all colour has drained from her face not from the threat but the way he said it and the expression on his face it has her scared for her life… literally.

After a tense few seconds Jason released her, Yang with the imminent threat of death no longer present began to regain some colour in her face, eventually she was back to normal and that's when team RWBY began to glare at Jason.

If looks could kill he would be six feet under in a match box, but he simply returned their glares with a cocky smile and left, Val stared after him then looked at team RWBY

"I'm sorry about that, he is not the friendliest of people at the best of times, it took me 3 months to get more than a sentence out of him." The 4 girls directed their gaze at Val

"Oh how I would love to teach that bastard some manners, even if I have to knock them into him." Val had a thought

"I believe you are allowed to 'spar', is that the correct term." The 4 girls nodding figuring where this was going, "Well Jason has never and I mean never been one to back down from a direct challenge… no matter how many he faces."

"You would throw your boyfriend into the fire like that?" asked Ruby slightly shocked, Val sighed

"I'm afraid that the only way Jason will learn to respect you and eventually warm up to you enough to apologize is to either kick his arse or impress him enough with your fighting skills that he learns to respect you for what you can do." The way Val said this seemed to send a less than inspiring message to team RWBY

"You say that like you think we can't beat him" observed Yang with a glare.

"He is one of the most powerful and skilled sorcerers I know, defeating him, even for your little group will most certainly be a challenge. I'm not saying you can't do it but I will be surprised if you do" team RWBY looked at each other silently, then smiled at each other before directing their collective gaze at Val again

"Where is he right now?"

X

Jason was laying down on a patch of grass in the courtyard the tree next to him shading him from the high noon sun.

He heard footsteps and looked to his side to see team RWBY and Val approaching him, he sighed and got up to a sitting position before directing his gaze at Val, she nodded her head towards team RWBY so he looked at them and the four of them were quietly glaring at him.

He decided to break the silence

"You know if you keep staring people might get the wrong idea" he said this with a teasing grin on his face, the 4 girls kept their glares locked on him. "Okay I can tell you're here for something so what is it?"

"We want to fight you" said Yang casually

"Come again?"

"We want to fight you, us four against you one after the other to teach you to keep that wise ass trap of yours shut." Said Weiss icily

"I would tell you to chill but you seem to do that rather well anyway frosty knickers." Weiss' face went as red as Ruby's cloak with anger. If Jason wasn't on thin ice with her before he sure was now.

"Call me that again, I dare you." Jason looked at her with a smirk on his face

"Why does it annoy you frosty knickers." Weiss drew Myrtenaster and thrust it towards his face, Jason grabbed the blade of the weapon causing the thrusting sword to abruptly stop. "Annoying you is too easy." He looked back at Yang. "Arena, half an hour, don't be late." With that he let go of Weiss' sword stood up and disappeared in a cloud of shadows. Everything was silent for a moment before Weiss spoke again

"When I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him"

X

Half an hour later team RWBY walked into the arena to see the lights were off and everything was pitch black

"Hey we're here" called Yang cockily, she looking forward to pay back, lights turned on and RWBY immediately realized this fight would be more than a sparring match, the stands surrounding the arena were filled with students all sat watching what was about to happen. Sat in the middle of the arena was Jason he seemed to be meditating.

"I know" he simply replied he hadn't moved since they got here he hadn't even opened his eyes. RWBY made entered the 'ring' as it was now being commonly called; it was essentially a large mat that covered the entire room's floor up to the stand walls which was half the length of a regulation football pitch but circular.

A voice came over the speakers.

"The following matches are between the members of team RWBY and Jason Scythe, the rules are simple once your aura is red you are out of the fight, if and when a member of team RWBY is defeated Jason will have 15 minutes to rest and recover before the next member steps up to face him, first up is Blake Belladona."

Blake made her way forward as her teammates headed for the stands which were elevated above the ring. She drew Gamboral Shroud and waited Jason still hadn't moved the buzzer sounded and before anyone apart from two even knew what was happening Jason moved.

He rushed forward in a blur of black his shadow wreathed fist slamming into Blakes gut, she felt the air leave her lungs before she was lifted and thrown to the other side of the ring, she twisted and landed in a crouch and got into a fighting stance glaring at Jason as he turned to face her. Shadows were leaking from his hood shrouding his face in darkness, save for blood red eyes that glared at her, immediately Blake realized that Jason was like nothing she had ever faced before, and the realization may have come too late.

X

**CYAHAHAHAHAHA cliff hangers bitch.**

**Ruby: okay I've calmed down now sorry about earlier**

**Me: eh no problem I should have realized that you and Weiss were together what with your midnight activities and all.**

***Cue death glare from Ruby and Weiss who begin unsheathing their weapons***

**Me: He he… Sorry?**

*****_**BOOM**_*****


End file.
